Шаблон:Инфобокс/Оружие
Информация Тип } Слот } | Кинетическое = Кинетическое | Энегетическое = Энегетическое | Силовое = Силовое | } }} } | } | Неизвестно}} Класс игрока } | Все = | } }} Редкость Производитель Фракция Минимальный уровень } | 0 = | } }} Технические спецификации Attack } | Кинетическое | } | }|/|0}} | } | }|Солнце|0}} | | }|Электричество|0}} | | }|Пустота|0}} | | }} }} }} } }} }} Типы патронов } | Главные = Главные | Особые = Особые | Тяжелые = Тяжелые | Неизвестно}} } | Винтовка Разведчика | Импульсная Винтовка | Автомат | Револьвер | Пистолет | Пистолет-пулемет | Лук = Главные | Дробовик | Снайперская Винтовка | Энегетическая Винтовка | Лучевая Винтовка = Особые | Ракетная Установка | Меч | Гранатомет | Линейно-плазменная Винтовка = Тяжелые | Неизвестно}} Скорость Атаки } | | | }|-|0}} | }|0| }|-}}}} }} }| }|-}} + 1}}|3}} - }} }} | }} }} } Урон } | | | }|-|0}} | }|0| }|-}}}} }} }| }|-}} + 1}}|3}} - }} }} | }} }} } Точность } | | | }|-|0}} | }|0| }|-}}}} }} }| }|-}} + 1}}|3}} - }} }} | }} }} } Радиус Взрыва } | | | }|-|0}} | }|0| }|-}}}} }} }| }|-}} + 1}}|3}} - }} }} | }} }} } Range } | | | }|-|0}} | }|0| }|-}}}} }} }| }|-}} + 1}}|3}} - }} }} | }} }} } Velocity } | | | }|-|0}} | }|0| }|-}}}} }} }| }|-}} + 1}}|3}} - }} }} | }} }} } Stability } | | | }|-|0}} | }|0| }|-}}}} }} }| }|-}} + 1}}|3}} - }} }} | }} }} } Handling } | | | }|-|0}} | }|0| }|-}}}} }} }| }|-}} + 1}}|3}} - }} }} | }} }} } Efficiency } | | | }|-|0}} | }|0| }|-}}}} }} }| }|-}} + 1}}|3}} - }} }} | }} }} } Defense } | | | }|-|0}} | }|0| }|-}}}} }} }| }|-}} + 1}}|3}} - }} }} | }} }} } Reload Speed } | | | }|-|0}} | }|0| }|-}}}} }} }| }|-}} + 1}}|3}} - }} }} | }} }} } } | Fusion Rifle | Linear Fusion Rifle = Charge Time | Bow | Combat Bow = Draw Time | Rounds Per Minute}} } Magazine } } | Sword = Ammo Capacity | Bow = Inventory Size }} } Other Specifications Zoom Aim Assistance Recoil Direction Fire Mode } | Scout Rifle | Hand Cannon | Shotgun | Sniper Rifle | Rocket Launcher | Grenade Launcher | Linear Fusion Rifle | Sidearm | Bow = Single | Submachine Gun | Auto Rifle | Machine Gun | Trace Rifle = Automatic | Pulse Rifle | Fusion Rifle = Burst | Sword = | Unknown }} Quality Tier Inventory Information Stack Transferable? Item Action How to Obtain Random drop? Collections? Vendor Price Vendor 2 Price API Information Item Hash } Template: [Source] [Talk] Description This template produces a weapon infobox. It will appear on the top right hand side of the article for the full site, and at the top of the article for the mobile site. It can be used for weapons in Destiny 2. Do not include values for stats affected by mods or masterwork upgrades! (Perk values are fine.) Note: This template can only be used for weapons in Destiny 2. For weapons in ''Destiny, use Template:Infobox/D1Weapon.'' Syntax Place the code below at the top of an article and fill out the required fields (see Field Descriptions). Field Descriptions Demonstration The following code... 200-600 |скорость= |урон=100 |точность= |радиус_взрыва= |range=78 |velocity= |stability=42 |handling=31 |efficiency= |defense= |reload=42 |rate=72 |magazine=3 |capacity= |zoom=40 |aim=39 |recoil=74 |firemode=Single |quality=0 |tier=6 |icon=WhisperOfTheWorm-icon.jpg |stack=1 |transfer=Yes |action=Dismantle |loot=No |collections=Yes |vendor= |price= |itemhash=1891561814 }} ...produces this. Refresh Preview 200-600 |скорость= |урон=100 |точность= |радиус_взрыва= |range=78 |velocity= |stability=42 |handling=31 |efficiency= |defense= |reload=42 |rate=72 |magazine=3 |ёмкость= |дальность стрельбы=40 |точность=39 |отдача=74 |режим огня=Одиночный |quality=0 |tier=6 |icon=WhisperOfTheWorm-icon.jpg |stack=1 |transfer=Yes |action=Dismantle |loot=No |collections=Yes |vendor= |price= |itemhash=1891561814 }} Категория:Инфобоксы